canadiangameshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game On!
A sports-themed quiz show set inside a mock-up of a sports fan's basement. Broadcast Global: 1998-2000 Packager Lone Eagle Entertainment Hosts Tim Steeves (Season 1) David Merry Co-Host Jennifer Hill Gameplay Round 1 4 categories were announced, each with a column of four questions, each one valued incrementally more than the previous, ostensibly by difficulty. Each category had something to do with sports. The values ranged from 100 to 400 points The returning champion, or if there were three new contestants the winner of a pre-show draw, sits in the yellow chair and begins the game by selecting a category and monetary value (e.g., "What Team for 100"). The host then reads the question after which any of the three contestants can buzz in. The first contestant to buzz-in following the host's reading of the question must then answer. A correct answer earned the point value of the question and the opportunity to select the next clue from the board. An incorrect answer or a failure to respond within a 5-second time limit resulted in a deduction of points from the player's score and gave any remaining opponents the opportunity to ring in and respond. If the second contestant gives an incorrect answer, the correct answer was read, (sometimes Merry lets Hill guess in season 2) and the player who has most recently given a correct answer to a question chose the next one. The round ended when time ran out or all the questions had been selected. Hill got almost every question right when Merry asked. Round 2 This round is the same as the first one except: * The point values are doubled. * There are new categories. * The player with the last correct answer at the end of round one picks first. Bud Light Two Minute Warning This round is played differently: * There are new categories. This time, the categories are more straightforward. * Each category has three questions instead of four. * The point values are 1,000, 3,000 and 5,000. * Each contestant will chose one question but will not use their remotes to answer. * In the first episode, each contestant picks the category and amount before the questions are read. Winning The player in the lead after three questions wins, Hill hands over a trophy, and comes back next show in the yellow chair in the middle. Champions can stay for up to five episodes. There is a special show at the end of the season in which the three highest-scoring champions play for a grand prize. Prizes The 3 players who returned for the championship show competed for these prizes: Season 1: *1st Place: a 56 inch TV, a pool table and cue rack, A custom Bud light refrigerator and Rec Room memorabilia package. Winner: Jon Quick *2nd Place: a 32 inch TV, dartboard and scoreboard & bud light custom refrigerator *3rd Place: a 27 inch TV & Bud light Rec Room memorabilia package Season 2: *1st Place: A trip for two to Hawaii, tickets to the NFL Pro Bowl & a Bud light custom refrigerator. Winner: Ed Ponikvar *2nd Place: A trip for two to Whistler BC & a $500 shopping spree at Big Star. Winner: Steve Cohen *3rd Place: $500 shopping spree at Big Star and a Bud Light custom refrigerator. Winner: Ryan Love Category:Sport Category:Themed Quiz Category:Global Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1998 premieres Category:2000 endings Category:Canadian-English Speaking Game Shows